


Accident

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean hasn't exactly come to terms with his feelings yet, First Kiss, M/M, Magical First Kiss, Matchmaker Seth (Again), Until Seth interferes of course, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Roman doesn’t care that he’s breaking kayfabe. When Dean gets punched off the apron, Roman goes after him. Ambreigns.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Quick author rant: I am so sorry that I've been "absent" from Ao3 recently. Along with life stuff, I just haven't been in a mood to finish my stories. That writer's block has lifted (for now), so I present an Ambreigns piece inspired by the Super Show-Down. (We're going to cover the infamous Ambrollins hug in more detail later). Enjoy!

Everything happens for a reason. You might not always understand it at that moment, but the reason will become apparent. That’s what Roman learned when he accidentally punched Dean in the face.

It was during the Super Show-Down. Roman and Drew were in the ring, and Roman was against the ropes. Drew was watching him coldly, signaling for the Superman Punch. Knowing that was what he needed to do, Roman charged forward, ready to deliver.

But Roman overshot the punch. That was what WWE had planned on. What they hadn’t planned on was Roman not stopping fast enough and knocking Dean off the apron.

Roman didn’t register what had happened at first. He knew he was going to miss Drew, but there was always a margin for error. Once he realized he had hit somebody, Roman thought maybe Drew hadn’t moved out of the way fast enough. But then he saw Dean lying on the floor.

Dean hadn’t gotten hurt, but Roman didn’t know that. His heart breaking slightly, Roman turned around in time to see Drew charging toward him. Seeing the look on his opponent’s face, The Scottish Psychopath skidded to a stop.

“What are you doing?” Drew snapped in confusion when Roman started toward the ropes. Coldly looking at him, Roman replied just as fiercely,

“Helping someone I love.” Then, before Drew could continue as planned, Roman jumped out of the ring.

Seth was already going to help Dean, so he was royally confused when Roman lumbered over. Ignoring The Kingslayer’s expression, Roman leaned down and shook Dean, whispering,

“You okay, Deano?” Dean’s mouth moved, but his words were silent. Kneeling, Roman leaned forward and shouted over the noise, “What?!”

“That really hurt…” Dean groaned, the wind knocked out of him. Before Roman could reply, Seth tapped him on the shoulder and said,

“As cute as this moment is, the Dogs of War are staring at us.” Roman looked over his shoulder and saw that, indeed, Dolph, Drew, and Braun were watching them in confusion. Turning back to Dean, Roman asked,

“You gonna be okay?”

“It’s just like JBL said, I’m a cockroach,” Dean chuckled. “I’ll be fine.” Nodding and fighting the urge to kiss his broken friend, Roman straightened up and charged back into the ring, Seth climbing back up onto the apron.

The match continued as normal, Roman feeling guilty the entire time. It had been an accident, and everyone knew that, but the hole in Roman’s heart that only Dean could fill still expanded.

When Roman speared Braun through the barricade, he added a little extra power to it. After all, Braun had been going after Dean, and Roman did not want to see his friend get hurt again. Not now, not ever.

Lying on the floor, the sounds of the arena echoing in his ears, Roman thought about the Superman Punch and how creative would probably use it as fuel. But Roman didn’t want that. He loved Dean more then anything, and if they were separated...well, Roman didn’t want to think about that right now.

The bell rang, The Shield’s music hit, but Roman didn’t move. He knew it was Dean who had scored the pin, but that didn’t matter. Once he got to his feet, Roman was going to pull The Lunatic Fringe into a big hug and never let go, savoring everything that had happened.

Dean was standing over Roman now, ready to help him up. Trying not to smirk, Roman began to move his lips, mimicking what Dean had done earlier. Eyes narrowing, Dean suspiciously leaned toward Roman. He had every right to be suspicious.

Leaning forward just enough, Roman quickly kissed Dean on the lips. Dean was startled but didn’t dwell on it; Seth was waiting for his fellow Hounds. Pretending nothing had happened, Dean helped Roman to his feet, whispering in the Big Dog’s ear,

“We need to talk about that.” Roman wearily nodded, his heart beating faster and faster. He had actually done it. He had actually kissed Dean.

Seth smiled when Dean and Roman walked over, but it wasn’t a knowing smile. Balancing himself on the apron, Roman took a few deep breaths and winced as Dean gave Seth a hug. His arms still around The Architect, Dean shot Roman a look, and Roman nodded. No jealousy for now.

Seth was babbling as The Shield walked backstage. He was talking about the match, talking about the punch, talking about stuff that didn’t even make sense. Without even planning it, Roman and Dean stopped walking at the same time and shouted,

“Seth, would you shut up!?” A tiny smirk appeared on Seth’s face as he looked at his brothers. Eyes flickering between them, Seth joked,

“What, spending too much time thinking about your kiss?” The reaction was priceless: Roman paled, Dean turning beet red. Smirking at his brother’s embarrassment, Seth laughed, “I’m gonna go change and let the two of you talk about it.” Then, shaking his head, still laughing, Seth walked happily down the hall away from his friends.

“So…” Dean muttered, his eyes slowly turning to Roman. Matching his friend’s gaze, Roman replied,

“So.” The two brothers looked at each other. Their eyes were glittering in the dim light, the emotions from the ring kicking in...and then Dean and Roman got closer and closer.

Roman wordlessly pressed his lips onto Dean’s, eyes closing. A not-shocked-at-all Dean returned the kiss, his eyes closing as well, and smiled when Roman placed his tough hands on his cheeks.

What was magical about the kiss was that is was slow. No jutting of tongues, no biting, no hands traveling down bodies. Just a simple, perfect kiss. When they pulled apart, Dean whispered, staring into Roman’s eyes,

“Unlike the punch, I’m guessing that wasn’t an accident.” Roman grinned, nodding.

“And I’m guessing that since you didn’t reject me just now, it means the feelings are mutual.” Dean wordlessly nodded in return, smiling when he and Roman met in the middle for another, not so accidental kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a reader question: I have lots of ideas for WWE stories, but also a lot of ideas for Supernatural fics. Should I keep working on WWE stuff, switch to Supernatural, or just keep doing a mix?
> 
> Even if you don't have an answer, please comment!


End file.
